The present invention generally relates to managing the care of large populations of patients.
Conventionally, it is common to hire large numbers of nurses or care coordinators to manage patients and their care plans (which include, for example, actions required of a patient). This presents several obstacles to managing populations of patients. For example, it can be difficult to ascertain how many patients each nurse/coordinator can manage effectively. Further, it can be difficult to figure out how to handle communication with patients in an efficient way, and it can be difficult to determine how often nurses/coordinators should reach out to patients.
Needs exist for improvement in managing the care of large populations of patients. These needs, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.